


The Prettiest Sight To See

by deandratb



Series: A Thousand Sweet Kisses [3]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; a kiss under mistletoe.“That wasn’t quite right, you know, kissing me that way.”“I--” Matthew was taken aback; he hadn’t expected her to mind something as simple as a friendly holiday tradition.





	The Prettiest Sight To See

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **mistletoe**

Alice was reading a book next to the archway while dinner at Lucien and Jean’s was still being prepared, the conversation flowing around her as though she didn’t even hear it.

She looked up, surprised, when Matthew approached, making him think that maybe she actually didn’t. Maybe she was so caught up in--he squinted at the cover-- _Anatomy of A Murder_ that the rest of them had faded entirely from her world.

“Hello.” Her smile was slight, but genuine. Enough for him to take it as an invitation, and sit down next to her. 

“How is it?” Matthew nodded to the book, and she frowned, looking down like she’d already forgotten it was there. 

“Oh, it’s very good. A page-turner. Not quite was I was expecting, though,” she admitted.

“What were you expecting?”

“I suppose...well, literal anatomy. Rather than figurative. It’s so rare,” she explained, “to find medical examiners as more than peripheral characters. I was quite hoping that perhaps the murder would be solved by...”

“By someone like you.” Matthew nodded. “I imagine that would make a good story.”

“Ah, well. Another time, maybe.” She set the book aside. “And how are you, Chief Superintendent?”

He rolled his eyes; Alice insisted on calling him that when she was in a teasing mood. Coming from her, it lacked all formality now that they were friends--instead verging on impertinence. And fondness.

“I’m fine, **Doctor** Harvey.”

She grinned at him, and as Charlie raised his voice across the room, Matthew glanced that way, catching a glimpse of the mistletoe above them for the first time.

“Oh.” He stood without explanation, causing Alice to watch him curiously until he leaned in to place a light kiss on her cheek. “Happy Christmas, Alice.”

Matthew took his seat again. When she continued staring at him, more bewildered than before--he wasn’t generally one for casual affection--he offered her a crooked grin of his own.

“Mistletoe,” he explained, nodding up to where it hung over her head. 

“Oh!” Alice peered around, blinking up at it. “Well, how festive.”

She turned back to him. “That wasn’t quite right, you know, kissing me that way.” 

“I--” Matthew was taken aback; he hadn’t expected her to mind something as simple as a friendly holiday tradition. “I certainly didn’t mean...”

“No, no.” Alice shook her head. “You misunderstand me, Superintendent. What I meant was, you found me under the mistletoe.”

She left her chair to lean down over him, careful of his knee. “Don’t you think that calls for a proper kiss?”

All Matthew could do was gape at her like he’d lost his mind _\--or had all capacity for thought stolen right from it--_ while she moved in, firmly pressing her mouth to his, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before pulling back. 

It was warmer and sweeter and _more important_ somehow than he’d expected. He rested his fingertips against her cheek as their eyes met, with only an inch of air separating them.

“Happy Christmas...” Alice whispered, brushing her lips over his once more. “ **Matthew.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas" by Michael Buble.


End file.
